You're Safe
by Maya U.H
Summary: -Sasuke…amor despierta.- Todavia no le dices de que se trata nuestro trabajo ¿verdad?.- N-naruto tengo m-miedo.- La mujer… la mujer. -Sakura ¡Sal de ahí!¡SAL AHORA!.- Sasuke se esta levantando,pero esta muerta. -¿Q-que son e-esas cosas?.-la mejor manera de llamarlos. -Zombies. -Naruto, Sasuke ¿Tienen la certeza de que esta en un lugar seguro?
1. Miedo

**Nueva Historia.**

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Ya estaba atardeciendo, estaba preparando la cena al mismo tiempo que preparaba mis maletas, hacia un hermoso tiempo y eso me alegraba, tendría que viajar en tren. Probé el cerdo al jengibre y lo deje reposando en el sartén con la llama ya apagada, me dirigía a mi habitación, donde un bulto se encontraba en ella, cubierto de pies a cabeza se encontraba mi novio: Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Sasuke…amor despierta…** Sasuke.-intentaba despertarlo mientras lo movía, y el simplemente se quejaba mas no abría los ojos.- **Esta bien, iré a decirle al vecino, el que practica futbol americano, que me lleve a la estación ya que no te despiertas.**- deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios, que planeaba fuera corto, pero cuando intente separarme de él, me acerco a su cuerpo girando sobre mi quedando encima mío.

_**Ni se te ocurra pensar en el…-** dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- **tu eres solo mía.**-Volvió a besarme pero esta vez lleno de pasión que casi me deja sin aire.

_**Sasuke hay que levantarnos, acuérdate que el tren sale hoy a las 9:00 pero tenemos que llegar antes.**-Sasuke escondió su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando el perfume a cerezos que emanaba su pelirrosa.-**Se suponía que era solo una siesta.**

_ **¿Cuántas horas dormí?-**

_**Como 5, regresaste muy cansado del trabajo es comprensible.**- dijo la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio.

_ **¿Enserio tienes que irte?**- pregunto el pelinegro dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la ojijade.

_**Sabes que sí, él quiere conocerme y pues la verdad a mí me da algo de curiosidad saber que es de el.**-Sakura se mordía el labio.

_**Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios no vino el sí tanto te quiere conocer?**- pregunto el azabache mientras dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho de la pelirrosa, llegaba casi a su destino cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos posarse en su cara para que la viera a los ojos y se detuviera.

**_Sabes que él tiene otros hijos y se le es imposible venir.-** Sakura apretaba las mejillas de Sasuke, mientras recargaba su frente en la de él.

_ **¿Y si no te llevo y te quedas conmigo?-**empezó a besarla no queriendo darle tiempo de contestar su pregunta.

**_Sabes que al vecino no le importaría llevarme, si quieres en este momento voy y…**-pero fue interrumpida por él.

_**Si sigues hablando del vecino pensare que me engañas con el…**-hablo Sasuke serio, Sakura soltó una carcajada y empujo a Sasuke de encima de ella para pararse de la cama.

_**Si Sasuke te engaño con él, todas las tardes y cuando te vas al trabajo nos encontramos y nos damos unos besos apasionados bajo la luna y me repite que me escape con él y nos casemos.-** sonreía mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba frente a la cama pudiendo observar al pelinegro semiacostado recargándose en sus codos con el torso descubierto y una cara de pocos amigos.

_**Sabes que en este momento puedo ir a matarlo, ¿verdad?-**dijo mientras se paraba dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, llevando solamente unos pantalones holgados negros.

Sakura volvió a reír mientras Sasuke llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba de la cintura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

**_Te vez hermosa…**- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a respirar su aroma.

_**Gracias.-**

**_Pero te verías más hermosa sin ropa…**- Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke bufo riéndose.

_ **¡Sasuke!**- le reclamo a su novio que empezaba a besarla de nuevo en el cuello, haciendo que esta se giraba para verlo de frente y continuar en sus labios.- **Sabes que Naruto llegara en cualquier momento y te matara si nos ve así.**

_**Soy más fuerte que el.-** recargo a la pelirrosa en la pared más cercana para seguir besándola y con su mano empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de ella sacándole un pequeño gemido a su novia.

_ **¡TEME! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!**.- el ruido de una puerta azotándose desconcentro a ambos, producto de un rubio que parecía ser invocado.

**_te lo dije.**- dijo dándole un último beso corto en los labios, mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos frustrado.

Sakura salió de la habitación acomodándose por segunda vez su atuendo dejando a un necesitado Sasuke en la habitación

**_Dobe…**-murmuro para salir de la habitación con su cara de asesino.

Sakura se encontraba en la barra de la cocina sirviéndole la cena al rubio escandaloso y pudo notar que su plato ya estaba servido, entro a la cocina llamando la atención.

_**¡ugh Teme cubre tus miserias!, no deberías andar enseñando tus desgracias podrías dejarme ciego.-** sugirió el rubio mientras continuaba con su cena y Sakura reía.-**Espera… ¿Por qué estas desnudo?**

_**Dobe ¿Qué haces aquí?**

_ **¿Cómo que, "que hago aquí"?, vengo a acompañar a Sakura-chan a la estación.**

_ **¿Y quién demonios te invito?-** pregunto cabreado el Uchiha.

_**Teme no necesito invitación ella es mi hermana.-** hablo con un tono como si fuera lo más lógico.

_**Hermanastra.**-

_**Teme conozco a Sakura-chan de toda la vida, desde bebes.**

_**Eso lo entiendo, lo que yo no entiendo es que haces en mi casa comiendo la comida que me prepara mi novia, exclusivamente a mí.**

_ **¡No seas egoísta teme! No entiendo porque dejo que mi pequeña hermanita ande contigo, debería darte vergüenza-**dijo mientras se paraba y apuntaba con el dedo índice al pelinegro.-**Sakura-chan como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que dejes al teme.**

_**Naruto termina de cenar…-** las días con ellos dos siempre eran divertidos para ella, pero para Sasuke que solo quería pasarlo con ella era lo peor.

_**Deberías andar con un hombre que sea cariñoso, bondadoso, amable, educado y sociable, alguien como el vecino que juega futbol americano el sería el candidato perfecto, tienes mi permiso para salir con el Sakura-chan.**- Sakura rio de nuevo y a Sasuke le salió un tic en el ojo, tendría que darle una lección a ese tal vecinito.

_**Dobe será mejor que salgas de mi casa y te vayas mucho a la…**- pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que azotaba una de las puertas de la alacena, y Sasuke volvió a frustrarse ni siquiera podía insultarlo tranquilo, hasta que algo llamo su atención.- **¿Qué es eso?**

_ **¿Qué cosa?**- pregunto la ojijade mientras salía de la cocina y se ponía a lado del rubio, mientras dirigían su mirada al objeto que Sasuke miraba confundido.

_**Hay teme que acaso no ves que son unas maletas y para no decir lo lógico es que son mías.-** dijo mientras se burlaba de este.

_ **¿Y Quién carajos te dijo que te ibas a mudar aquí?**

_**Sasuke yo le pedí que se quedara aquí, en lo que yo regreso para que estén juntos y no sientan mi ausencia.**-

_**Estás loca si crees que dejare que este dobe se quede aquí a dormir.**

_**Tampoco creas que me agrada teme, en la noche podrías aprovecharte de mí.**- una vena resalto en la frente de Sasuke.-**Yo sé que estoy bien bueno y que tienes tendencias gay, tal vez eso explica porque eres novio de Sakura-chan, ¡Solo la usas para no admitir la verdad!**- grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

_**Naruto…-** menciono Sakura con un tono de reproche.

_**Sakura-chan, al teme le gusta que le den por detrás…**- Sasuke estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio hasta que Sakura intervino.

_**Vamos Sasuke, ya sabes cómo es, anda ve a ducharte para que me lleven a la estación**- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y separando un poco su cabeza mirándolo a la cara, mientras el pelinegro miraba con furia al rubio que parecía tener una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro

**_Primero déjame darle en la madre al dobe…**- y la cara del rubio cambio drásticamente a una de terror absoluto.

_ **¡Sakura-chan el teme me va a violar!**-grito el rubio abrazando un cojín del sillón, Sasuke estaba a punto de zafarse de Sakura para ir y dejarlo reducido a nada.

_**Sasuke-kun… por favor ¿sí?...**- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que irse imaginando las maneras más sádicas de asesinar al rubio.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Se encontraban ya en la estación buscando la terminal por donde la pelirrosa subiría al tren

**_Sakura-chan ¿porque te vas y me dejas con este?-**pregunto el rubio mientras jalaba una maleta rosa coral.

_**Dobe esta semana que no estará, no habrá nadie que te pueda defender, así que aprovecha estos minutos.-** el rubio se alejó un metro del pelinegro, hasta que una voz llamo la atención de los tres, anunciando que ya partía el próximo tren a Tokio.

_**Bueno chicos ya parte mi tren, acuérdense de cerrar bien la casa, Naruto por favor intenta no acercarte a la cocina y no compres mucho ramen ya sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta, deje preparada suficiente comida así que solo será calentarla, Sasuke por favor intenta no matar a Naruto si, ah y que no se les olvide regar mis plantas y limpiar el departamento no quiero llegar a limpiar** -Sakura noto cuando los dos hombres más importantes de su vida cambiaban su semblante.-**Chicos solo será por una semana, pasara rápido, saben que los quiero mucho además los llamare todos los días, regresare sana y salva lo prometo.**

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y deposito un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo, Naruto correspondió al abrazo fuertemente.

_**Sakura-chan cuídate mucho y no hables con extraños-** Sakura asintió, soltaron al abrazo y Naruto fue a buscar la maleta y a adelantarse debía darles su espacio.

Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos agachando su mirada, era centímetros más alto que ella, Sakura lo abrazo y Sasuke correspondió igualmente, busco sus labios y los beso con pasión y desesperación, estar una semana sin ella era como un drogadicto sin droga.

_**Te voy a extrañar…**- murmuro Sakura-

_**Sakura acuérdate de no salir tu sola en la noche, si sales y te habla un hombre lo matare, si alguien te toca un solo pelo igual lo matare así que espero solo te lo pases con tu padre, te voy a estar esperando Sakura así que más te vale regresar pronto, no soportare demasiado a Naruto.**- Sakura empezó a sollozar cosa que Sasuke odiaba, era verla llorar.

_**No te preocupes Sakura, prometo no darle muy duro, solo le romperé algunos huesos**.- Sakura rio derramando una lagrima.-**No llores…**

_**Es que me pongo sentimental, es tu culpa ya sabes como soy…**- Sasuke también rio y volvió a abrazarla, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al lugar donde el rubio los esperaba para que entrara al tren.

_ **¡Adiós chicos, los amo!-** grito Sakura mientras se iba y una presión invadió el pecho de los dos.

_ **¿A qué horas nos llamara Sakura-chan?-**pregunto el rubio mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la salida.

**_Del camino son 5 horas, supongo que nos llamara en la mañana.**

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Eran las 4 de la mañana, el pelinegro no había dormido bien sintiendo esa presión en su pecho, así que había intentado hacer desayuno estresándose más ya que era la segunda vez que se le quemaba, algo no debía andar bien.

_ **¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas teme?**-pregunto entrando un rubio tallándose los ojos dejando caer todo su peso en el sillón.-**Te quejas demasiado**

_ **¿Dobe has ido a la unidad?-** Sasuke salió de la cocina para sentarse en el sillón frente a su amigo que acababa de aparecerse.

_**No me han llamado, ¿y a ti?, ¿Todavía sigues pensando en retirarte? Deberías pensar en Sakura-chan y en su bienestar.**-el rubio se acomodaba en el sillón buscando el control remoto.

_**Es por ella que lo hago, no quiero que un día le llegue una carta diciendo que estoy muerto, no pienso dejarla sola, además por el dinero no hay problema, tengo lo necesario para no trabajar el resto de mi vida, junto con la herencia de mi familia.**

_**Todavía no le dices de que se trata nuestro trabajo ¿verdad?, deberías decirle algún día se dará cuenta.**- dijo por fin encontrando el control

_**Naruto se supone que es un escuadrón secreto. Además tú también trabajas en él y tampoco le has dicho**

_**Oye teme, ¿Qué es eso, un intento de desayuno?-** menciono apuntando hacia el sartén poniendo cara de asco, ignorando completamente al pelinegro- **extraño los desayunos de Sakura-chan. ¿Qué hora es?**- pregunto encendiendo la tele. Pero en ese momento sonó un teléfono

_ **¿Quién es?, si es Sakura-chan ponlo en alta voz.**-el pelinegro renegó pero aun así lo hizo colocando el teléfono enfrente de los y contesto.

_**Sakura ¿Qué pasa?**- se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la pelirrosa y demasiado ruido de fondo, como si muchas personas estuvieran gritando.- **¿Estas bien?, ¿Sakura donde estas?**

__S-sasuke…_- ambos escucharon la voz asustada de Sakura.-_E-en el…_-se escuchó un sollozo que alarmo a los dos.- _e-estoy en la e-estación de Tokio._

_**Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahí?**

__N-Naruto tengo m-miedo_-empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

_**Sakura, amor tranquila, dime que es lo que está pasando, respira.**-el pelinegro se estaba desesperando

__La mujer… la mujer, cerraron la estación, n-no nos dejan salir, lo ataco, esta convulsionando e-está escupiendo sangre y…unos h-hombres armados entraron-_ pero el ruido de 3 disparos la hizo gritar.

_ **¡Sakura!**- esta vez quien grito fue Sasuke-

__Sasuke se está levantando, se está levantando, pero está muerta…_-

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Maya U.H**


	2. Viva

**Viva...**

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

_**Sasuke se esta levantando, se esta levantando, pero esta muerta …-** se escuchaban demasiados gritos y la desesperación de Sakura junto con disparos.

_**Sakura ¡Sal de ahí! ¡SAL AHORA!.**-

_**No puedo, no puedo.**- hablaba rápidamente- **Alejate de mi…!Quitate!... ¡NO,Atras!...!ABRE!.**- los gritos de Sakura estaban asustando demasiado a sasuke y naruto, se escuchaban golpes secos y disparos de fondo asi como el llanto de Sakura.

_**¡Sakura-chan!.**- varios gritos demasiado fuertes sonaron entre ellos el de Sakura, y la llamada se corto.

_**¡Maldicion!, ¿!Que demonios esta pasando?!.**

_**No tengo idea teme, no tengo idea pero tenemos que ir por ella ya…**- Naruto tomo su chaqueta y estaba dispuesto a salir-

_**No seas estúpido dobe, Sakura dijo que cerraron la estacion, debe haber otra manera…**- Sasuke igualmente tomo su chaqueta y salio junto con Naruto corriendo a su auto.-**Llamare a kakashi, el debe saber que jodidos esta pasando.**

o

o

o

o

Sasuke iba demasiado rápido esquivando carros y pasándose altos, estaba demasiado desesperado jamas había escuchado a Sakura tan asustada.

Llegaron donde kakashi, a las 6 de la mañana este se encontraba sentado en su oficina hasta que el golpe de una puerta lo hizo enfocar su vista en alguien.

_**¿Qué mierdas esta pasando kakashi?**- pregunto el pelinegro

_**Sasuke será mejor que te tranquilices**.- hablo kakashi mientras activaba una pantalla.

_**No tenemos tiempo para esto kakashi, explica ya.**- ordeno Naruto desesperado

_**Hace dos días se puso en observación a un hombre en un hospital de Sapporo que acababa de llegar en tren a Tokio, parecía ser que era un nuevo virus mas mortal que la influenza, hepatitis b y el rotavirus.**-kakashi mostro la foto de un hombre.-**Este es el hombre infectado del virus, murió a la media hora de ser internado en el hospital.**

**_¿Esto que tiene que ver?**-pregunto confundido el rubio.

_**Que después de darlo por muerto, revivio por asi decirlo y mato a 2 doctores y enfermeras.**- _"Sasuke se esta levantando, se esta levantando, pero esta muerto".-_

_**¿Cómo fue el ataque?.-**kakashi miraba seriamente a sasuke.

_**Los mordio, prácticamente les destrozo la cara, gracias a que sabían quienes eran los encargados de atenderlo pudieron identificarlos. Parece ser que después de darles por muertos estos se levantaron y atacaron asesinando a toda persona que se encontraba en el hospital.**

_**Es imposible.**-Los dos estaban sorprendidos.

_**Es por eso que desde hoy están prohibidos los viajes a Tokio, esta en una especia de cuarentena al igual que en Sapporo. ¿Cómo supiste que pasaba algo?.**- pregunto kakashi apagando todo.

_**Kakashi necesito que me des la autorización para una misión con el E.S.A.M.**-

_**¿Para que la necesitas?, ¿Qué clase de misión?**-pregunto curioso el peligris.

_**Necesito ir a Tokio.**

**_Estas loco, me es imposible darte la autorización, esta prohibido la salida de cualquier tipo de transporte con destinación a tokio, no puedo arriesgar a hombres por una misión suicida, ningún hombre querra acompañarte.**

_**Yo ire con el.**- hablo serio el rubio- **con nosotros dos es suficiente solo necesitamos un avión y armas.**

_**Ese no es el problema ustedes saben que yo solo explico las misiones la encargada de este escuadron es otra, aunque no les aseguro que les de la autorización.**

_**Entonces tendremos que hablar con la abuela dattebayo**- en ese momento entro una rubia que aparentaba tener unos 30 pero la realidad era otra, se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellos.

_**Deja de llamarme abuela Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**-pregunto parándose frente a ellos.

_**Necesito que me des la autorización de ir a Tokio con la elite del escuadron.**- repitió Sasuke-

_**Estas loco niñato, es una misión suicida, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos ponga un pie fuera de Konoha, es demasiado peligroso por no decir en estos momentos prohibido.**

_**Ese no es tu problema, asi que danos la autorización y ya**.- casi grito el pelinegro.

**_Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, a mi me debes respeto, asi que ve le bajando a tus aires que la que manda aquí soy yo y si a mi se me hinchan no vas Uchiha ¿Entiendes?, no creas que por ser una persona que conozco desde que eres un niño te da el derecho de siquiera alzarme la voz.-** se iba a retirar de ahí dándoles la espalda.

_**Tsunade-bachan, ella esta en Tokio.-** Tsunade se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta.

_**¿Qué demonios hace alla?-**susurro.

**_Fue a visitar a su padre.**

**_!Maldicion!**-golpeo fuertemente la puerta- **¿Por qué demonios fue?, ¿Cómo saben...-** hizo una pausa- **que todavía ella esta viva?...**-pregunto sin darles la cara

_**Porque lo esta, se comunicó con nosotros.**- Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke , este apretaba la mandibula fuertemente, casi podía escuchar sus dientes crujir.

_**Kakashi manda llamar a la elite, ya sabes que hacer…-**abrio la puerta dándose paso.

_**Gracias…**- kakashi volteo a ver a Sasuke al igual que Naruto.

_**Hice una promesa Uchiha, no puedo romperla, Pasen.**- los dos la siguieron cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Tsunade tomo su lugar detrás de un escritorio y los dos hombres se pararon frente a este.

**_Supongo que kakashi ya les dio una pequeña introducción del asunto ¿no?.**

**_¿Introduccion?, Eso parecía mas el resumen de una película de Zombies, Dattebayo.**-el rubio seguía con el semblanto serio.

_**Chicos lo que voy a hacer no es fácil, no es cosa de que les de una avión, armas y un papel firmado para ir y rescatarla, asi como tampoco puedo hacer que dispongan de muchos hombres, ustedes son unos de los mejores de esta unidad, y no puedo dejarlos ir asi de fácil, lo del consejo se están encargando de la investigación asi como otras organizaciones del asunto de tokio, y en cualquier momento me pedirán que les envie a mis mejores agentes y ustedes no estarán.-**Saco una botella de sake bajo la mirada de sus agentes y se sirvió.- **Asi que tampoco les podre dar mucho tiempo al menos 1 semana, empezando desde este dia, no les puedo dar mas, ya saben que les dare lo que necesitan será una misión que solamente los participantes, kakashi y yo sabremos el objetivo, asi que solo les pido una cosa.**- de un trago se tomo el sake sin siquiera una emoción en su rostro cual si hubiera bebido un vaso de agua.-**Tráiganla con vida.**

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

5 horas antes.

Estoy entrando al tren mientras arrastraba mi maleta me sentaba en el asiento que me correspondia dejando mi maleta sobre el asiento aun lado mio, me dolia dejarlos pero solamente seria 1 semana, además seria por algo verdaderamente intimo, veria porfin a mi verdadero padre, desde que tengo 1 año eh vivido con mi familia adoptiva los namikaze junto con mi hermanastro Naruto, aunque no fueramos de sangre yo siempre lo considerare mi hermano mayor, Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de carro, desde que tengo 10 años sabia que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres pero yo los queria como tal, me entere de que mi madre biológica murió por una sobredosis y mi padre se había mudado a tokio porque el estaba comprometido con otra persona, no siento ni aprecio ni rencor hacia el, entonces ¿Por qué me tomo la molestia de ir a conocerlo?, Simple solamente quiero saber que es de mi padre y seguir con mi vida, mera curiosidad.

Cambiando de tema, Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde que tenia 8 y el al igual que mi hermano 10, ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, yo me enamore de el desde que lo conoci, el es verdaderamente guapo, pero no solo es eso, simplemente hay algo que me atrae hacia el, llevamos saliendo 1 año.

Mi familia es a la que se le puede clasificar como "rica" aunque nunca nos gusto estar presumiendo de lo que teníamos, al igual que la familia de Sasuke, por eso al morir nuestros padres, dejamos la mansión donde vivíamos y rentamos un departamento para ambos, pero yo al convertirme en novia de Sasuke a los tres meses me mude con el.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en un tren rumbo a conocer a mi padre que se metio con mi madre estando el casado.

_ **¿Disculpe, esta ocupado ese asiento?.**-dirigí mi vista hacia la voz,que al parecer no me hablaba a mi si no a la persona del otro asiento, que como yo también tenia una mochila sobre este. Esta persona había completamente ignorado al hombre.

El pobre se fue al asiento siguiente a hacer la misma pregunta y consiguió la misma respuesta que la otra señora , pero esta en cambio no tenia nada encima, pero al oir la pregunta del hombre su respuesta fue poner su bolso y hacer como si kami le hablara. No entendia como nadie podia ser amable con el y dejarlo sentarse, no parecía ser un tipo malandro o que se drogara, ni siquiera estaba sucio, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de vestir blanca fajada pero con lo primeros cuatro botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho su cabello era café y se encontraba algo despeinado, llevaba cargando un maletín, se miraba un hombre trabajador nada fuera de lo normal.

_**Señor este asiento esta desocupado.**- personas que me rodeaban voltearon a verme con un gesto en sus rostros que no pude descifrar, ¿era tan raro ofrecerle el asiento a alguien?, hasta el mismo hombre me mira extraño, pero bueno que mas da, quito la maleta del asiento y el se acomoda.

_**Gracias.-**

_**No hay porque, y perdone si lo incomode o algo asi es que no entendia porque nadie lo dejaba sentarse.**

_**¿Por qué te disculpas?.**-Sentia que me estaba mirando pero yo no lo miraba a la cara, solo miraba hacia abajo.

_**Por la cara que puso cuando le dije que el asiento estaba desocupado.**

_**Entonces no te disculpes, perdóname tu a mi, la verdad es que ya llevaba rato preguntando y me sorprendio. Y bueno es entendible que les de algo de miedo sentarse a lado mio, mas con el aspecto de mi rostro.**-En el momento que hablo de su cara volteo a verlo y me sorprendo a ver que tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla que de la cien hasta la barbilla, me sonríe y tiene unos ojos color café avellana, ¿Entonces por eso nadie queria que se sentara a su lado?.

_**Vaya que discriminatoria puede ser la gente, aunque lo entiendo a mi a veces me miran raro por mi cabello rosa.**-El hombre me miro como si apenas notara ese "pequeño" detalle.

**_Pero lo tienes rosa porque asi tu lo decidiste.**

**_Mi cabello es rosa natural señor.**

_**¿Encerio?, Wow... nunca había visto este tono de cabello es muy hermoso.**- sonreí y volvi a bajar la mirada hacia mis pies.- ¿**Tan grande me miro para que me llames señor? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?**

**_Am... ¿ 40?**

**_Este año cumpli los 30.**-Me sonroje al instante, la verdad es que simplemente dije 40 por la ropa que vestia, pero aun asi le aumente 10 años, si a mi me pasara eso me daría un ataque.- **Supongo que tu apenas estaras entrando a la universidad que ya me tomas por alguien mayor.**

**_La verdad es que yo tengo 24.**

**_Entonces creo que si estoy viejo porque te miro muy joven, debes sentirte bien al saber que te quite años.-**Nos reimos a la par.- **Hiroki ,Kamijō Hiroki.**

**_Sakura, Namikaze Sakura.**

Al decir mi nombre fue como el inicio de una larga platica, Hiro como empecé a llamarlo era una persona muy amable, es un biomédico y también ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual tuvimos mucho de que hablar al yo estudiar medicina, faltaba ya casi 20 minutos para llegar cuando una señora se paro tambaleándose de su asiento, tenia un aspecto terrible y no pude evitar no fijarme en ella, al igual que Hiro que la miraba con algo de preocupación en su rostro, la mujer se recargo frente a la puerta para pasar al otro vagon, con las dos manos recargándose en la puerta por unos minutos se quedo inmóvil, hasta que de un momento a otro vomito un liquido espeso color rojo carmín que pude identificar al segundo como sangre.

_**¿!Señora?!.**- gritos acompañaron el ruido del tren en las vías, alarmando a todos junto con algunos llantos de bebe, intente pararme para ayudar a la señora pero Hiro me lo impidió. Se estiro un poco de su asiento y tomo su pulso, nulo.

_**Esta muerta**.-los gritos volvieron a escucharse alarmando a el personal del tren, personas uniformadas se acercaban y trataban de llamar a la señora con la cara bañada en sangre, la removían mientras otros trataban de calmar los gritos y llantos, entre ellos había un niño que miraba el cuerpo inerte y lloraba al mismo tiempo llamándola. Me di cuenta que era su madre, volvi a intentar pararme para al menos tranquilizar al niño y Hiro volvió a impedírmelo.

_**No te acerques a el.**-su mano volvió a interponerse. El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas saliendo todos rápidamente por ellas empujándose unos con otros apreté mi maleta contra mi, sentía la necesidad de salir de ahí, algo me lo decía, la mano de un hombre tomo la mia y me hizo salir del tren, dejando atrás el cuerpo de la mujer y su hijo.

Multitudes de personas corrian de un lado a otro empujándonos, otras llorando, llamando por el celular, no entendia exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando, seguía preocupada por la mujer que segundos atrás había literalmente bañado en sangre una de las puertas del tren. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando seguía siendo casi arrastrada por Hiro hacia adentro de la estación donde personas armadas rodeaban las puertas y había varias personas en camillas ensangrentadas, personas corrian de aquí para alla.

Un hombre hizo que todos les prestaramos atencion al subirse a uno de los escritorio que se encontraban; vestido con un traje que lo cubria por completo dejando ver solamente su rostro, tenia un altavoz en la mano.

_**Señores y Señoras por favor, aléjense de las puertas, la estación de trenes esta puesta bajo observación, nadie podrá entrar o salir de este, mantenjanse alejados de las personas enfermas o que se encuentran el suelo, guarden la calma y esperen al siguiente aviso-** al momento que el hombre callo, varios hombres armados entraron y empezaron a juntarnos rodeándonos pudiendo observar que había varias personas regadas por el piso, algunas personas no se querían alejar de sus parientes tirados y casi los arrastraban a la puerta, había perdido de vista a Hiro, ya no lo sentía agarrando mi mano, intente buscarlo con la mirada, pase por las personas hasta llegar al frente de todas donde soldados no dejaban pasar, seguía buscándolo cuando pude notar algo que en hizo mi corazón se sintiera un hueco y la respiración se me corto en ese momento, en la puerta de bajada del tren, por donde minutos atrás había pasado se encontraba una mujer ensangrentada parada con una especie de tick en la cabeza, sus brazos parecían torcerse por si mismos, era la misma mujer que minutos antes había dado por muerta.

La mujer llamo la atencion de los guardias, estos le gritaban que se mantuviera alejada y que no diera un solo paso, ella seguía retorciéndose como si no escuchara nada de lo que acababan de decirle, uno de los tipos armados se acerco a ella y esta corrió hacia el gritando y atacándolo, mi respiración se estaba agitando, tenia que salir de aquí, las personas alrededor mio empezaron a gritar cuando la mujer se abalanzo sobre el hombre mordiéndolo y todo cayo en el caos, tire mi bolso al suelo buscando desesperadamente mi bendito teléfono.

_**_Sakura ¿Qué pasa?_**.-respiraba agitadamente, no podía escuchar claramente por los gritos que se escuchaban.- _**¿Estas bien?, ¿Sakura donde estas?**_

**_S-sasuke…-** no pude evitar sonar asustada.-E-en el…-no pude evitarlo, la desesperación me invadio y empeze a llorar.- **e-estoy en la e-estacion de Tokio.**

_**_S__akura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando ahí?_**-Escuche la voz preocupada de Naruto.

_**N-naruto tengo m-miedo**-empeze a llorar descontroladamente, el miedo me estaba invadiendo.

__**Sakura, amor tranquila, dime que es lo que esta pasando, respira.-**_sentia en la voz de Sasuke preocupación.

_**La mujer… la mujer, cerraron la estacion, n-no nos dejan salir, lo ataco, esta convulsionando e-esta escupiendo sangre y…unos h-hombres armados entraron**- no podía hablar porque me trababa, volteaba a todos lados, mire como disparaban a un hombre que corria despavorido hacia un soldado y el ruido se apago por un instante y solo pude gritar mientras apretaba mi cabeza.

_**_¡Sakura!._**- escuche el grito de Sasuke, pero yo estaba mirando como el hombre que acababa de resivir 3 disparos volvia a levantarse para atacar al hombre armado de nuevo-

_**Sasuke se esta levantando, se esta levantando, pero esta muerto …-** El hombre siguió disparándole mientras mas personas como el que lo atacaba lo seguían.

**__Sakura ¡Sal de ahí! ¡SAL AHORA!._**- intente buscar una salida con la mirada, pero solo lograba mirar personas correr de aquí para alla, me pare con el teléfono en el oído mientras mis piernas temblaban.

_**No puedo, no puedo**.- hablaba mas bien para mi, cuando note que uno de esas cosas se acercaba a mi corriendo velozmente y mi corazón dio un brinco de nuevo-

**_Alejate de mi..-** camine hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a lo que corria hacia mi-**!Quitate!**- esa cosa ya casi me alcanzaba, gire sobre mi eh intente correr lo mas rápido que en ese momento podía coordinar-.**¡NO!... ¡Atras!.**-alcanze a llegar a una puerta donde podía observa lo que había afuera la golpee con fuerza que tire al piso mi celular para poder golpear mas fuerte.-**!ABRE!.**- pero las personas simplemente me apuntaban con sus armas, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta que exactamente no era a mi a quien apuntaban. Voltee y esa cosa ya estaba enfrente de mi y un grito salio de mi garganta.

Esa cosa se abalanzo contra mi tirándome al suelo y se trepo arriba mio, se acerco a mi con la intención de matarme, intentaba por todos los medios quitármelo de encima pero no podía,sentí sus dientes ya en mi piel, pataleaba y lo empujaba pero era inútil, cerre los ojos esperando el final

_...pero en vez de eso sentí libre encima mio._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

**E.S.A.M: Escuadron de Supervivencia y Adiestracion Militar**


	3. Atrapados

**_Atrapados..._**

o

o

o

o

* * *

_o_

_o_

_...pero en vez de eso sentí libre encima mio._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o

o

Abri los ojos y Hiro me extendia su mano, la tome sin dudar y volvió a arrastrarme corriendo a travez de toda la gente y las cosas que las atacaban, me sentía algo débil, mi brazo ardia demasiado, seguíamos corriendo y yo nada mas me dejaba llevar, paramos frente a una puerta y la abrió, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie adentrándonos a la habitació sento en una de las sillas que había ahí, había unos escritorios, sillas, armarios que abarcaban un pared completa, hojas regadas, libros y un desastre en el piso. Trabo la puerta y coloco aparte uno de los pequeños armarios frente a esta bloqueándola.

Se acerco a mi y coloco su maletín en uno de los escritorios, me reviso con la mirada y note un ligero cambio en su expresión, voltee a donde sus ojos miraban y note que el ardor que sentía en mi brazo se debía a que esa cosa que me había atacado...**_me había__ mordido_**...

Y algo dentro de mi me decía que me pasaría lo mismo que aquella mujer, volvi a llorar, no queria que me pasara a mi.

_**m-me ha m-mordido… el m-me ha…**-no podía evitar llorar, mientras miraba como Hiro abria su maletín, en el había 3 jeringas algo extrañas junto a dos recipientes que tenían al parecer el mismo contenido.

**_Tranquila, no te convertiras en una de esas cosas.**

_**¿Q-qué e-es eso?.**

**_Esto evitara que te conviertas en eso.**

**_¿C-como lo sabes?** .-mis nervios aumentaron mas, apretaba la herida de mi brazo con la mano.-** ¿Acaso tu sabes que es lo que esta pasando?.**

**_Podria decirse que yo participe en que esto sucediera.**- preparo la jeringa con ese liquido amarillento.-**Ahora no te muevas, esto te dolerá pero no debes gritar porque si no sabran que estamos aquí.**

**_A-aleja eso de mi…**-intente apartarme pero de un rápido movimiento me inyecto sobre la herida, sentía el frio liquido, el dolor era insoportable, mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me quejaba mas no gritaba, saco la jeringa de mi cuerpo y empezó a buscar entre los cajones, hasta que dio con un botiquín.

**_No soy el malo de esta historia déjame decirte.**-Saco el alcohol y vertió una bastante cantidad sobre la mordida y mas quejidos de dolor salieron de mi boca.- **Si, se lo que esta pasando y es por eso que existe una cura, queria revertir esto que paso, pero hay personas que no querían y querían deshacerse de esto, lo que te inyecte es la cura, lo que hay en el maletín es lo único que existe en el mundo.**- coloco una gasa sobre la herida y rasgo la mascada que llevaba sobre mi cuello, estaba demasiado débil como para protestar.- **Tenia que dejársela a alguien que pudiera a base de esa crear mas, desgraciadamente solo funciona cuando es aplicada rápidamente después de la mordida, cuando ya pasan al proceso primitivo es imposible. Asi que te confiare la salvación del mundo**.-ato el pedazo de tela en mi brazo vendando la herida.

¿Qué demonios acababa de decirme?.

_**¿P-porque a m-mi?.-** hable a lo que mis fuerzas daban, sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier momento.

_**Fuiste la única persona buena conmigo hoy y esta es la forma de decirte gracias.**- mis parpados pesaban. Senti que me cargo y me coloco dentro del armario en la repisa mas alta, cabia perfectamente en posición fetal junto con el maletín.-**Aquí estaras segura hasta que pasen los efectos de la cura, cuando despiertes por favor sal de aquí y consigue que esto llegue a alguien que lo utilize bien,entre menos ruido hagas mas fácil saldrás de aquí, esas cosas son ciegas al momento de pasar al estado primitivo.**

Apenas podía divisarlo, ¿que acaso no pensaba quedarse conmigo?, me sonreía y hablaba tranquilamente aunque podía notar que estaba algo depresivo.

_**N-no me dejes s-sola…**- intente estirar la mano hacia el, pero me detuvo volviendo la a donde estaba.

_**Estaras mejor sin mi, si alguien me reconociera nos matarían a los dos, si vamos por separado ellos vendrán hacia mi y tu podras escapar con la cura.**- empezó a cerrar la puerta de la repisa que estaba algo dura.- **Perdoname...-** algo me decia que no nada mas se disculpaba por dejarme sola.

_**¿Q-que son e-esas cosas?.**- ya casi no lo miraba estaba cerrando mas mis ojos junto a la puerta.

_**Supongo que la mejor manera de llamarlos seria como _zombies.-_** Y todo se volvió negro.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

En una habitación se encontraban 7 personas entre ellas Tsunade que se encontraba de nuevo detrás de su escritorio.

_**Se les ha llamado porque en unos minutos se llevara acabo una misión de suma importancia, lo que significa que es lo mismo que secreta, podría decirse que será una de las misiones mas importantes que ejecutaran.**

Las 6 personas que estaban en posición de firmes frente a ella la miraban curiosos, Tsunade empezó a abrir varias carpetas leyendo lo que decía en estas.

_**Den un paso enfrente cuando los mencione, Shikamaru tu estaras a cargo de las estrategias que serán llevadas a cabo, Karin tu de las ubicaciones eres de mucha importancia, Suigetsu el experto en armas, confió en que llevaras el más alto cargamento e Ino tu estarás a cargo de leer lo que se te presente, junto con Naruto y Sasuke que serán los líderes de esta misión, sus cabezas están en riesgo confió en que sabrán a lo que se enfrentan gracias a la introducción de kakashi, Así que vayan a prepararse para que se encuentren con el resto del equipo .**

Se encontraban ya todos reunidos para subir a la avioneta donde un piloto los conduciría a Tokio.

_**Vaya así que al final el Apocalipsis zombie llego, lo admito siempre quise saber que se sentiría enfrentarse a uno.**-suigetsu junto con los demás se acercaban a la avioneta, todos con diferentes opiniones.

_**Es increíble, al menos si no sobrevivo mi última misión la pasare con mi Sasuke-kun.**- Karin caminaba mientras cargaba una pequeña mochila donde llevaba lo necesario.

_**Eso es lo de menos, ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos estúpido videos juegos se volverían realidad?**-La rubia del equipo fue la primera en llegar para abrir la puerta y dejar a todos subir, mientras Shikamaru cerraba dando la señal de que podían despegar.

_**A mí me gustaría saber el propósito de esto.**- menciono Shikamaru mas bien como indirecta al ver a un pelinegro sentado a la par de un rubio que parecían inertes.

_**¿Entonces a quien vamos a rescatar, a un ministro, diputado, la hija del presidente o al mismísimo presidente?**- pregunto con un tono de picardía en su voz.

_**A alguien mucho más importante.**-Todos callaron al oír la voz fría y dura del pelinegro.

_**¿Quién podría ser más importante que el presidente?-**volvió a preguntar inocentemente el peliblanco.-

_**Mi hermana, la novia de Sasuke ttebayo**-todos se sorprendieron dirigiendo la mirada de interrogación hacia las dos personas frente a ellos no creyendo lo que el rubio acababa de decirles con el tono más serio que jamás habían escuchado en el.

_**¿Debes estar jodiendonos no?**-La voz de karin sonaba con burla.- **¡Sasuke-kun no tiene novia!**

_**¿Naruto tiene una hermana?**-La imaginación del peliblanco despego imaginándose una chica rubia con ojos azules, casi la viva imagen de Naruto pero en mujer, un escalofrio corrió por su espalda, necesitaba ver a esa tal hermana.

_**¿Nos están queriendo decir que vamos a rescatar solo a una persona, arriesgando nuestras vidas por alguien que no tiene importancia?**-La pregunta de ino se gano por respuesta la mirada de los dos hombres sentados frente a ella, eran seres muy diferentes entre si, el mejor ejemplo era el dia y la noche pero en ese momento sus miradas reflejaban el mismo odio, tristeza e impotencia.

_**Eso no es exactamente lo que queremos decir, vamos a rescatar a la hermana de Naruto Namikaze, a la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, a la ahijada mas querida y protegida de Tsunade Senju, pero con solo ser mi hermana es motivo para ir a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo ttebayo.**-Naruto había cambiado su expresión a una de determinación, la iba a encontrar cueste lo que cueste.

_**No me lo tomen a mal chicos.**-ino había cambiado su tono a uno compasivo- **Es solo que tal vez para ustedes es muy importante pero ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? Ademas nada nos asegura que siga viva. Lo siento.**

**_Yamanaka será mejor que cierres la boca.**-La voz de Sasuke volvia a hacerse presente.

_**Ino no dijo nada equivocado Sasuke, nada nos asegura que ella siga viva ¿oh si? _¿Tienen la certeza de que esta en un lugar seguro?_**-Shikamaru como todo buen genio le hacia honor a su titulo, sembrando incertidumbre en la cabeza de ellos.

o

o

o

Y es que, tanto como la rubia y el moreno decían, nada les aseguraba que ella siguiera viva o tan siquiera sana, se encontraba en la estación de trenes de Tokio siendo una de las mas grandes y concurridas que puede haber, cientos de personas entran y salen de ahí, encontrarla seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, solo contando con una semana de tiempo las posibilidades de encontrarla viva o muerta disminuían, pero no iban a abandonarla sin acabar todas las posibilidades, estaban hablando de Sakura la persona que les daba razón de vivir a los dos por motivos ciertamente no tan diferentes, del rubio ser el único pariente vivo que quedaba de su familia, su pequeña hermanita que debía proteger contra todo y del pelinegro el amor de su vida, por la única persona que se oponía a morir en una de las misiones, siendo ella, el dobe y su hermano itachi las únicas personas que ahora podía considerar familia.

Un silencio se había presentado en la avioneta, solo se escuchaban el motor de esta, ino se asomaba por una de las pequeñas ventanas, ya no tardarían en llegar, tenia entendido que no aterrizarían en la estación si no unos kilómetros apartados de este, al estar en cuaretena seria difícil, de ahí se acercarían y mostrarían el permiso que tienen para entrar y sacar a la hermana de Naruto, ella sabia que no seria fácil tampoco era cosa de entrar, preguntar por ella y salir como si fuera una fiesta, no sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando, no sabia como tenían organizado todo, también tenia otras cosas en mente no es como si no le importara que una empidemia zombie había surgido de la nada, había visto películas de este donde siempre sobreviven un pequeño grupo selecto de amigos, pero sabia que esto no iba a ser como en las películas, su vida estaba en juego, su cuerpo, y tampoco era como si no estuviera acostumbrada ya que trabaja en una organización secreta, pero no acababa de procesar toda la información, era como decirle a alguien al que siempre le habían dicho que los seres mágicos no existen, que de la nada apareció un dragon a atacar la humanidad y que nadie sabe de donde vino o salio tal dragon.

La avioneta aterrizo a unos kilómetros donde un carro los esperaba para acércalos lo suficiente o eso era lo que ellos creían.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Horas antes.

Abrio los ojos sin pensar en algo concreto fue mas bien algo inconsciente lo que había hecho, estaba todo oscuro y no sabia que hacia ahí, intento enderesarze pues estaba en posición fetal pero el pequeño espacio se lo impedia.

De pronto un flashback le vino a la cabeza y se acordó que estaba atrapada en una estación de tren y no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado encerrada ni que había ocurido, nada bueno era lo mas problabe porque si no alguien ya la hubiera encontrado y seguía en el mismo lugar donde aquel hombre la dejo.

Se acordó que había una puerta pero el miedo la invadio, la habían mordido y seguía pensando, al parecer seguía bien,¿la cura habría funcionado? ¿Habria mas personas asi?.

Abrio la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido.

_**"te diré algo entre menos ruido hagas más fácil saldrás de aquí"**_

Recordar las palabras de ese hombre le dio escalofríos, se preguntaba si en verdad seria muy difícil salir de ahí como el se lo había dicho.

Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta paso su mirada por toda la habitación estaba exactamente como la vio la ultima vez, al parecer nadie había entrado mas que Hiro y ella.

Bajo cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, cuando porfin toco el suelo se estiro un poco, tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido y eso le daba a entender que había pasado horas ahí encerrada, entonces se dio cuenta que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, no había gritos, no golpes fuertes, ni pánico.

Se acerco a la puerta la cual ya no estaba bloqueada supuso que por ahí había salido Hiro, lentamente empezó a girar la perilla y cuando escucho el click se detuvo un momento, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo afuera?, una vez que abriera la puerta no habría vuelta atrás, aunque de todas maneras permanecer ahí era inútil sin agua y comida, antes de siquiera pasarle algo se moriría de hambre y también desconocia cuanto tiempo duraría ahí hasta que alguien viniera a rescatarla ¿Qué tal si nadie venia a rescatarla? Entonces pensó en Naruto y Sasuke, ¿se encontrarían bien? ¿Estarian a salvo? Tenia que hallar una manera de reunirse con ellos y al estar encerrada en esa habitación nunca lo iba a lograr, teniendo mas puntos a favor que encontra decidio abrir la puerta lentamente.

Lo primero que vio no fue precisamente algo de motivación a salir, estaba todo semi oscuro, había suficiente luz solamente para distinguir las paredes, el suelo y un liquido espeso en todas partes, su respiración empezó a agitarse, volteo a ambos lados y no había nadie ni nada a la vista, pero con la poca luz que había tendría que tener mas cuidado, salio temblorosamente de la habitación y se pego a la pared de espaldas, sintió algo húmedo recorrerle el cuerpo, apretó lo ojos intentando calmarse y regular su respiración, inhalo profundo y empezó a caminar sin despegarse de la pared.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Habian aterrizado y empezaban a bajarse de la avioneta, se acercaron a unos hombres en carros que los esperaban ahí.

_**General Uchiha, General Namikaze.**-los mencionados asistieron y subieron a los carros junto con el equipo.-**Supongo que han sido informados de lo sucedido, se esta intentando poner un control a la situación, por el momento solamente en tokio y Sapporo ha ocurrido esto y en este momento se esta colocando un perímetro: nada entra y nada sale de estas dos ciudades**-Sasuke tenia un semblante serio sentía que era una indirecta hacia el, pero debía calmarse estaba desesperado y no debía hacer un escandolo entre mas rápido entraran podría encontrar a Sakura.- **Pero he sido informado que esta misión es un asunto especial y que solamente tienen un lapso de una semana para terminarla, la comunicación falla al entrar ahí asi que tomen estas bengalas, cuando se acabe el tiempo tendrán que prenderlas en la torre Tokio Skytree, será la señal para que los recojamos pero déjenme decirles algo.**-se estaban acercando a un helicóptero que sospechaban los iba a acercar a la estación.- **tengo instrucciones de esperar cierto tiempo ese ultimo dia si no se aparecen tendre que retirarme...**

**_...Se quedaran atrapados ahí._**

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Maya U.H**


	4. Herida

**Maya U.H**

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

_Se quedaran atrapados ahí._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o

o

o

Llevaba tiempo caminando y seguía sin encontrarse con nada, empezaba a creer que estaba sola o simplemente estaba en lo más profundo de la estación, hasta que escucho un ruido, algo así como un golpe sordo, lo más seguro es que haya sido su imaginación, pero lo volvió a escuchar, entonces esta vez se asustó, podría ser una de esas cosas o tal vez alguien con vida y esperaba que fuera la segunda opción ya bastante tenía con encontrarse sola.

Se acercó más al lugar de donde provenía y se topó con una puerta, se acercó lo más que pudo haber si podía escuchar algo más y escucho unos quejidos, abrió lentamente la puerta rogando que esta vez la suerte estuviera de su lado, cuando entro noto que había otro cuarto a lado y del cual salía una luz se empezó a acercar lentamente y los sonidos se hicieron más claros.

_ **¡Vamos sujétala bien!, y será mejor que te apures que es mi turno**.-se detuvo un momento no sabía si alegrarse por encontrar a alguien vivo o asustarse por el hecho de que estuvieran sujetando a alguien- **no te llevaras la diversión solamente tu**

_ **Está bien vas pero solo tienes 5 minutos aun no eh terminado.**

**_Agg esta tan caliente.**-escucho una clase de gemido y empezó a avanzar hasta que confirmo lo que pensaba, estaban dos hombres uniformados uno estaba sentado masturbándose mientras miraba como el otro violaba a la chica la cual estaba recargada sobre una mesa, tenía las manos atadas y cubrían su boca con un trapo, no parecía tener más de 18 años.- **¡Mueve el culo zorra!... eso es, así se hace… ¿ves cómo eres experta en esto? ¡Sigue moviéndote!**

El hombre la penetraba salvajemente y sentía que sus quejidos aumentaban de volumen la estaban lastimando, tenía que ayudarla pero sabía que si intervenía lo mismo le podía ocurrir a ella no estaba armada y no tendría oportunidad contra ellos pero tampoco podía permitir que violaran a una chica enfrente de ella, volteo a todas partes buscando algo con que defenderse, encontró un arma recargada en la pared, pero estaba casi dentro de la habitación, solo había una oportunidad.

De un rápido movimiento entro al cuarto llamando la atención de los dos hombres y tomo el arma, está nerviosa no sabía cómo demonios usar un arma, pero no se iba a poner a dudar ahora.

_ **¡Suéltenla ahora!**- sostuvo el arma y los apuntaba con ella, el hombre que se masturbaba dejo de hacerlo y alzo las manos en forma de rendición.

_**Vaya parece que no somos los únicos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?**-el hombre que violaba a la chica dejo de hacerlo y alzo las manos también.

_**Aléjate de ella.-** el hombre hizo lo que le pidió y se puso junto a su amigo.

_**Tranquila, ¿sabes cómo usar una de esas?**- Sakura no dejaba de verlo, estaba asustada, las manos le temblaban.- **Yo creo que no, si no te darías cuenta que no está cargada.-**

Le tomo un segundo dudar y uno de ellos ya se le había echado encima quitándole el arma y sujetándola de los brazos, intento zafarse de el lanzándome golpes a diestra y siniestra pero claramente él era más fuerte que ella, la golpeo contra la pared y empezó a olerle el cuello.

_**Hueles muy bien lindura.**- estaba acorralada, intento mirar hacia la chica la cual estaba siendo amarrada completamente por el otro sujeto, tenía que hallar la manera de salir de ahí junto con la chica, entonces con una de sus rodillas golpeo las partes íntimas del sujeto y este la soltó empezándose a quejar del dolor, Sakura volteo rápidamente hacia el hombre que se le acercaba, este la golpeo en la cara rompiéndole el labio haciendo que girara el rostro el hombre la agarro por el cabello y la tiro al suelo lastimándole la espalda, el hombre al que había golpeado se recuperó y se acercó a ella.- **no debiste hacer eso lindura.**- la beso salvajemente y se pudo dar cuenta que sangraba del labio, empezó a sentir la lengua dentro de su boca y la mordió, el hombre dejo de besarla y la golpeo dos veces en la cara sacándole un sollozo.- **Lindura eres de las mías, ¿te gustan las cosas rudas ehh?**.- La pateo en el estómago sacándole el aire haciendo que Sakura se retorciera de dolor y este volvió a patearla sacándole varias lágrimas.

El otro hombre la sostuvo y la recargo sobre la mesa, entre los dos la sostuvieron de piernas y brazos, Sakura pateo al hombre que la sujetaba de los pies en la cara, pero el otro hombre la sostuvo fuertemente lastimándose más los brazos, el hombre la acerco a él sujetándola fuerte de los hombros pero logro darle un golpe bajo provocando que este la soltara y la golpeara estrellándola con uno de los muebles

**_Vamos se niña buena.-** Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos, el dolor era insoportable, el hombre la sujeto del cabello haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Hasta que escucho un disparo y dejo de sentir presión en los brazos y sangre le salpico en la cara, volteo por donde provenía el disparo.

_ **¡Imbécil!**-la chica volvió a disparar el arma pero sin darle al sujeto_ **¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!**

**_No volveré… a fallar…**-el hombre entre asustado y sorprendido miro a su compañero muerto tendido en el suelo y volvió a ver a la chica semidesnuda con el arma, sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación alejándose de ellas...

Sakura se intentó ponerse de pie más rápido que su mente podía coordinar, se acomodó la blusa y limpio la sangre que le había salpicado, se acercó a la chica lentamente y la tomo del rostro haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos

_ **¿Estás bien?**-La observo bien y noto que sus ojos eran aperlados, tenia el cabello café obscuro pero estaba todo desordenado y sucio, la chica no le contesto solamente seguía llorando, Sakura entendio que estaba en shock, asi que la acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarla._**Tranquila, todo estará bien…-** acariciaba su cabeza maternalmente, sintió cuando los brazos de la chica la rodeaban pegándose mas a ella.

**_Necesito revisarte para saber si estás bien…**-sintió como se aferraba más a ella-** soy doctora no tienes que preocuparte, me llamo Sakura**.-la chica sollozaba pero lentamente se fue separando de ella.-**Buscare un botiquín.**- empezó a abrir varios de los cajones que habían ahí y no encontró nada fue a la habitación conjunta y se dio cuenta que era una clase de enfermería, regreso con la chica eh intento pararla.-**vamos a levantarnos ¿sí?, en la siguiente habitación hay una camilla ahí te podre revisar mejor.**-La chica temblaba y eso le hacía más difícil ponerse de pie, Sakura la apoyo sobre su hombro y la llevo hasta la siguiente habitación donde la subió a la camilla con algo de esfuerzo.

Observo a la chica, estaba demacrada, la habían golpeado mucho y además de eso ultrajado y en las condiciones en las que estaban no mejoraban el asunto, quien demonios sabía que estaba sucediendo allá fuera, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban con ella para ayudarla, si no hubiera sido por la chica la hubieran violado o peor _matado_, pero no podía verse débil frente a la chica, tenía que ser fuerte, si entraba en pánico podría hasta morir, debía agradecer que no la violaron y tratar de tranquilizarse, así que limpio sus lágrimas, ya habría tiempo para llorar.

Empezó a buscar lo necesario, alcohol, vendas, guantes, ungüentos y se acercó a ella cuando ya tenía lo necesario.

Iba a empezar a revisarla cuando se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban desbloqueadas y tomaría un tiempo revisarla bien así que con uno de los muebles que estaban ahí trabo la puerta ya después se encargaría de quitarla para salir de ahí, no había ventanas en la habitación así que busco una lámpara para poder mirar mejor.

Cuando la encontró acerco todo lo necesario a la chica que seguía sollozando en posición fetal.

_ **¿Cómo te llamas cariño?**- retiro el cabello que cubria su rostro y la miraba con ternura. Noto que apretaba los ojos y que no dejaba de llorar.-**Esta bien… no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora no te preocupes…**

**_Ha…Hanabi…**

**_Hanabi tienes un hermoso nombre.**- la miro por un momento más esperando que se tranquilizara solo un poco y se posiciono al final de las piernas.- **mira necesito ver si no te lastimaron mucho y si lo hicieron ayudarte un poco con lo que tengo aquí, sé que es incómodo pero es para que ya no te duela ¿sí?**

**_Ellos… yo nunca… había tenido…**

Sakura apretó la mandíbula esos desgraciados habían tomado la virginidad de Hanabi, la habían dañado, estaba asustada y ahora enojada, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte frente a ella y tratar de pensar con claridad para poder salir de ahí.

**_Tranquila... todo estará bien saldremos de aquí y todo estará mejor.**- Hanabi abrió lentamente las piernas y pudo notar lo inflamado que estaba y la sangre que recorría por su pierna, por suerte no habían eyaculado en ella, limpio lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenia.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que no traía ropa de la cintura para abajo, se levantó y fue a la habitación siguiente y encontró sus pantalones con su ropa interior, la llevo con ella y la ayudo a vestirse, limpio las heridas que tenía en su rostro y brazos.- **Hanabi tenemos que salir de aquí, no estamos seguras en este lugar, ¿venias con alguien? ¿Tienes familia aquí?...**

_**Mi hermana…**

**_Está bien buscaremos a tu hermana y saldremos de este lugar.**

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Ya los habían dejado sobre el techo de la estación, todos estaban armados y con el equipo necesario para sobrevivir.

_**Bien según el mapa estamos sobre el cuarto de vigilancia-**hablo Shikamaru, guardo el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a preparar su arma.- **Entraremos por la escotilla, después de asegurarnos de que esté limpio ino revisaras los videos de las cámaras para ver si podemos localizar a…**

**_Sakura-chan…**

**_Sigo sin creérmela que tengas una hermana, espero que no sea igual de idiota que tu Naruto.**-suigetsu se ganó la mirada de enojo de Naruto y Sasuke pero eso no le impidió seguir su monologo.- **y tampoco me puedo creer que sea novia de el estreñido este, ¿acaso soy el único que se ha puesto a pensar que es como si estos dos salieran? No me malentiendan siempre sospeche que el estreñido era gay pero ¿con Naruto enserio?**

**_Cara de pez no estamos para tus estúpidos comentarios además ¡¿quién va a tener tiempo de ponerse a pensar en eso cuando está ocurriendo esto?!**- la pelirroja arreglaba los chips de rastreo de todos.-Se nota que nada más tienes mierda en la cabeza

_**Este no es momento para eso, es hora de bajar.-**ino les dio el pase a suigetsu y a karin para que bajaran primero seguidos de Naruto y Sasuke, al final nara y ella.

Bajaron encontrándose en el tercer piso, estaba vacio, había hojas y cosas regadas por el piso y hasta zapatos, señal de que salieron sin importarles un bledo los demás, era un pasillo largo, algunas de las luces del fondo parpadeaban y otras estaban apagadas los 6 estaban en guardia no sabiendo que esperar, dos de ellos solo esperaban ver una pequeña cabeza rosa para ir por ella y terminar con este infierno.

_**Aqui es.-** Shikamaru dio la señal y todos se pusieron alrededor de la puerta mientras Sasuke de una patada la destrozaba y rápidamente apuntaba adentro.

Entro sin siquiera decir si estaba vacia o no como decía el protocolo, pero en estos momentos le importaba una mierda el protocolo, solo pensaba en encontrarla sana y salva como ella se lo había prometido, fue directo a las computadoras tratando de recuperar el video y saber donde estaba, pero ino llego y tomo su lugar.

_**Teme dejala hacer su trabajo solo estorbaremos.- **Naruto tomo a Sasuke del hombro e intento retirarlo pero este se quedo en el mismo lugar, si quitar la mirada de ino, una clara indirecta de que se apurara.

Ino movia ágilmente los dedos bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, sentía la presión pero no solamente la que venia de el, si no la que llego cuando le dijeron que era lo que estaba ocurriendo,

_** ¿Salida y llegada?**

**_ 9 pm y 2 am.-** Naruto acerco la mirada a las pantallas junto con todos los demás, se miraba en reversa lo que había sucedido horas antes que llegaran y no tenían palabras.

El retroceso se detuvo paro exactamente cuando el ultimo tren llegaba que era en el cual estaba Sakura. Las puertas del tren se abrían y salían muchas personas corriendo pero ninguna era ella, hasta que la vio salir corriendo de la mano de un sujeto.

_ **¡Ahi esta!.-**el rubio señalo sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa para que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella.

En el video se observaba como todos se empujaban entre si queriendo salir de ahí, había un desastre en el lugar, un hombre se paro sobre una mesa y menciono algo que hizo que todos se fueran haciendo de un lado de donde había cuerpos tirados,por una de las puertas salio una mujer ensangrentada que ataco a uno de los policías de ahí y el caos se desato peor.

_**Por dios…**- notaron cuando Sakura lanzo sus cosas al suelo y empezó a sacar todo hasta que encontro un aparato que todos reconocieron que era un celular.

_**F****ue ahí donde nos llamo teme…**

Personas corrian de un lado a otro y muchos de los policías y personas de seguridad que se encontraban ahí disparaban cualquier lado dándoles tanto a vivos como a las cosas llenas de sangre, hasta que el corazón de Sasuke se paro cuando noto que una de esas cosas empezó a correr hacia ella, apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, se miraba claramente cuanto ella corria hacia una de las puertas de vidrio y la golpeaba para que la ayudasen pero todos estaban intentando salvarse, sintió morir cuando aquella cosa la alcanzo y de un golpe la azoto en el suelo y empezó a atacarla.

Todos miraban como ella trataba de defenderse hasta que el mismo tipo del que salio del tren quitaba esa cosa de encima de ella y la llevaba consigo, cuando se ponía de pie se dio cuenta de que sangraba… _estaba **herida**_**.**

o

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

o

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO!.**


	5. Sorpresa

**Parte 1**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Todos miraban como ella trataba de defenderse hasta que el mismo tipo del que salió del tren quitaba esa cosa de encima de ella y la llevaba consigo, cuando se ponía de pie se dio cuenta de que sangraba… estaba _herida._

* * *

_ **¡Demonios!**- el pelinegro golpeo fuertemente uno de los estantes que estaban ahí derribándolo.

_**No sé si fue lo mejor que ustedes participen en la misión**.- Shikamaru permanecía separado de todos pero no lo suficiente como para no ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ **¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Se te olvida que hablamos de mi hermana?!**

**_Es precisamente por eso que no deberían, los sentimientos interfieren, ya nos dimos cuenta que está herida, las probabilidades de que pueda encontrar el material para curarse son mínimas**

**_Sakura-chan estudia medicina, tal vez su herida no sea tan grave y pueda tratarla.**

**_Naruto nos estamos basando en probabilidades, me sorprende que ustedes dos sean unos de los mejores de la organización.-** Nara hablaba con un tono neutro, no sabían si era sarcasmo o simplemente cruel con los sentimientos del rubio.

Ino noto las miradas del rubio y el azabache, no tenía mucho de conocerlos tanto que no sabía la existencia de esa chica, pero lo que si sabía era que el rubio era un pedazo de idiota imperactivo y el moreno nunca demostraría sus sentimientos, era extraño verlos así, diferente.

_**Acabemos con las probabilidades y vamos a buscar a la chica para largarnos de aquí.-**hablo lo más seria que pudo, obteniendo la mirada de todos, se acercó a la puerta destrozada y se puso en guardia.-l**impio…**

Sasuke paso por enfrente de ella con la mirada firme y también en guardia sintió como la mano de alguien tocaba su hombro, el rubio le dedico una pequeña sonrisa como diciéndole gracias con ella, no dijo nada más simplemente los siguió.

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

Estaban listas para salir, ya había retirado el mueble que cubría la puerta cuando Hanabi fue a la habitación anterior y regreso con un arma en las manos.

_**No creo que sea lo mejor llevárnosla… hace mucho ruido.**-tomo el arma sintiendo lo pesada que estaba.- **Además no sé cómo usarla…**

**_Yo si…**-Hanabi se guardó la pistola en uno de los bolsillos.

_**Está bien, pero solamente la usaremos cuando sea necesario y cuando no tengamos otra opción, tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible.**

Tomaron la perilla y abrieron la puerta, de nuevo estaba el pasillo oscuro con objetos en el suelo, caminaron con cautela por el largo de este, hasta que miraron algo al final, pareció una persona, pero esta no se movía.

_**Hay alguien al fondo…**- la pelirrosa intento buscar otra salida, Hanabi noto a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellas, empezó a temblar.

Pero cuando intentaba moverse lo más rápido que podía sin hacer ruido, pateo por accidente una lata que estaba por ahí, el hombre del final del pasillo giro velozmente sin un brazo y todo ensangrentado corrió dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

_ **¡Hanabi Corre!-** Empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían haciendo mucho ruido con sus pasos y chocando con cosas y más zombies se unieron a seguirlas.

Cada vez que miraba una puerta intentaba abrirla pero al parecer todas estaban trabadas, y esas cosas ya las estaban alcanzando, estaba sudando y tenía los nervios de punta agregándole que temblaba y corría al mismo tiempo. Cuando ya se daba por alcanzada una de las puertas abrió, tomo a Hanabi del brazo y cerraron la puerta, los zombies las alcanzaron y empezaron a golpear la puerta con todo su cuerpo.

_**! El mueble aquel!-** empujaron el mueble hasta bloquear la puerta y se alejaron de ella lo más que pudieron, Hanabi se aferró a Sakura, la pelirrosa era más alta por una cabeza. La cual apretaba fuertemente los ojos, le pedía a Kami; a todos los dioses que las cosas que se encontraban intentando derrumbando la puerta desistieran porque sentía que si seguía escuchando los quejidos que emitían iba a perder la calma y no podía darse ese lujo ahorita.

**_Tranquila… tranquila…**- se decía a si misma…

__ **¿Acaso tienes miedo?-**se encontraba sasuke frente a ella sobre una moto, mirándola de reojo._

__ **¡Claro que no!**- la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos indignada._

__ **¿Entonces porque no te has subido?**-pregunto con indiferencia el pelinegro de 20 años, tenía una apariencia juvenil, jeans rasgados y una chaqueta de cuero negra, el cabello algo largo pero la manera en que se le acomodaba le daba un aire despreocupado y varonil._

__ **P-porque no se ve m-muy seguro…**-callo un momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia el moreno- **Además ya está oscuro y apenas se ve el camino.**_

**__Eres una niña._**

_**_ ¡Solo eres dos años mayor!**-giro su cuerpo completamente hacia él, miraba inquietante el espacio detrás del pelinegro y después a ambos lados de la calle- **¡Al demonio!**_

_La pequeña pelirrosa, llevaba el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, se acomodó la sudadera que le había agarrado a su hermano que le llegaba debajo de la cintura color gris, la cual combinaba con los pantalones rojos que llevaba, y dio un paso seguro hacia el asiento de la moto hasta que un brazo le impidió subirse._

__**Tienes razón no es seguro y ya es tarde, le hablare al dobe para que venga por ti.**- el azabache saco su celular del bolsillo y de un rápido movimiento evito que Sakura se lo arrebatara._

__ **¿!Estas bromeando verdad!? Ni pienses que dejare que le hables a Naruto, ya me arme de valor y ¡ahora me voy en esa moto porque me voy!-** ahora fue ella la que con un rápido brinco se subió detrás del pelinegro y se cruzó de brazos._

_El pelinegro se quedó pasmado unos minutos para después sonreír preparando la moto para arrancar._

__**Tal vez deberías sujetarte de mí…**_

_**_Así estoy bien gracias-** sasuke volvió a sonreír, le asombraba el valor que había tomado Sakura para subirse, pero también le preocupaba que les pudiera ocurrir un accidente._

_De golpe acelero ocasionando que Sakura no lo pensara dos veces y se aferrara a él, volviendo a sonreír el moreno, el viento desacomodaba sus cabellos y noto de reojo que Sakura no estaba aprovechando la hermosa vista que tenían alrededor con las luces de la ciudad._

__ **¡Sakura abre los ojos!-** el Uchiha acelero más esquivando algunos carros mientras que la pelirrosa se aferraba más._

__**! ¿d-de que hablas?! ¡Los tengo abiertos!-**_

_Con la cara presionada hacia la espalda del moreno abrió poco a poco los ojos asombrándose de lo bella que se miraba la noche y de lo bien que se sentía el viento en su cara, despejo su cara y giro a los lados._

__**wow… ¡Wow!**- volvió a cerrar los ojos y presionar su cara cuando sasuke alzo la moto en una rueda- **¿!Estas demente!?**_

_Ya más adentrados en la ciudad Sakura le perdió el miedo y empezó a disfrutar de la adrenalina que el momento le brindaba. Una vez ya frente la mansión Namikaze Sakura resintió como mariposas en el estómago._

_**_Lo que acabas de hacer fue algo estúpido molestia-** hablo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.- **no deberías estar en una moto de noche, pudo ha-**_

_**_ ¿Pero iba contigo no?**-interrumpió la ojijade- **confió en ti**- le dedico una sonrisa sin poder ocultar su sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir._

__ **Entonces quedo claro que solamente conmigo puedes hacer este tipo de cosas-** el pelinegro tomo la barbilla de la ojijade viéndola fijamente- **Porque yo nunca permitiré que te pase algo malo, siempre te protegeré…**_

**__siempre te protegeré… Sakura… Sakura…_**

_ **s-se han ido…-** la realidad golpeo a Sakura percatándose de que ahora no se encontraba con sasuke.

Pero sabia y no lo dudaba que _siempre la iba a proteger._

Sin soltar a Hanabi dedico una vista rápida alrededor, era una especie de sala de espera había varias sillas y unos escritorios, no había señal de que alguna de esas cosas estuviera ahí, así que soltó el aire, sin bajar la guardia soltó lentamente a Hanabi.

_**Deberíamos descansar…no sé qué hora es pero…**.-la morena la observo directamente a los ojos, como si le dijera con estos que no necesitaba dar explicaciones ella haría lo que le pidiera.

Habían pasado horas o eso era lo que creía Sakura, estaba segura que había pasado algo de tiempo, Hanabi se encontraba durmiendo a su lado pero ella simplemente no podía pegar un ojo. El miedo no la abandonaba, no permitía que durmiera, tenía una ansiedad enorme, quería saber dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, si se encontraban bien, si estaban a salvo, los extrañaba demasiado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero la pequeña eternidad que estaba pasando se le hacía un martirio.

Se había ordenado no llorar, se había prometido permanecer fuerte y eso iba a hacer, saldría de ahí con Hanabi y su hermana.

Después iría en busca de su familia.

Repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente, las taladraba para tenerlas lo que durara todo este caos.

Pero sollozo. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de callarse, no quería despertar a Hanabi y que la viera derrumbada, pero hay momentos en los que no quieres ver que hay una razón para no hundirse, así que como toda persona, empezó a llorar.

Despacio y casi en silencio lloraba. Tal vez si nadie la escuchaba o miraba no contaba.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

Llevaban como dos horas buscando en cada habitación indicios de aquella persona tan especial, conforme abrían una puerta los nervios se acumulaban en la boca del estómago de todos por razones no muy diferentes.

No habían pronunciado una palabra que no fuera esencial "Limpio" "Nada". Aquellas palabras empezaban a cabrear al rubio, para empezar difícilmente se enojaba y para su mala fortuna no había ni un pequeño indicio que su hermana haya pasado por ahí.

_**No deberíamos estar buscando aquí… Está claro que mi hermana no paso por aquí.**

La voz grave que emitió el rubio se ganó varias miradas exceptuando la del pelinegro que estaba igual o peor que el de cabreado. Era inútil estar buscando ahí si sabían perfectamente donde había bajado Sakura del tren.

Hasta que escucharon un golpe. Karin por intuición apunto con su arma al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

_**! No!, Tal vez es ella…**-y aunque fuera ilógico aquellas palabras sumaron la esperanza en el rubio y pelinegro.

Shikamaru hizo una seña y se colocó en posición al igual que todos, Suigetsu fue el que tomo la perilla lentamente y de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta, abriendo paso a la sorpresa de todos.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

Sakura temblaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y lo único que podía escuchar era su llanto silencioso, hasta que un ruido la alerto, parecía una voz. Levanto el rostro esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa enfrente de ella, pero lo que "hablaba" era Hanabi que al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

Se le quedo viendo esperando que despertara por el susto de la pesadilla, miraba con los ojos vacíos, se había quedado en el limbo hasta que un gemido por falta de aire la despertó.

_ **Hanabi…**- se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cabeza.- **¡Hanabi!**

La morena abrió los ojos de repente respirando agitada, miro a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo hasta que dio con los ojos jade de Sakura, la observo detenidamente permitiéndole a la pelirrosa observar la pena que se abría paso a través de sus ojos.

_ **¿Cómo llegaste aquí Hanabi?**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Flash Back**_

_Se hallaba una chica de 17 años enfrente de un hombre de edad avanzada el cual se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un "trono" estando en pleno siglo XXI, la habitación tenía un estilo antiguo, vestía un kimono beige nada llamativo pero cualquiera que supiera de calidad sabría que este era muy fino._

__ **Ya está decidido Hanabi, tu no asistirás a la Universidad-** la ojiperla tenía la mirada gacha- **estudiaras lo necesario para ser una mujer Hyuga, lo esencial para ser una esposa y te casaras con un representante de una de las familias socias de la empresa.**_

__**Pero padre a mí me gustaría estudiar danza-** Hanabi no levantaba la mirada simplemente miraba sus manos sudar._

__**Ni pensarlo, no permitiré que tú también manches el apellido como tu hermana mayor.**_

**__Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo solo siguió su sueño._**

**__! Cállate! ¡¿Tú crees que está bien visto que una Hyuga a esa edad no este casada y se vaya a vivir a Tokio a seguir inútiles sueños desobedeciéndome?!-_**

_El grito que pego su padre le dio el valor de alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, cualquier otra persona simplemente se cohibiría más pero ella ya no quería tener miedo._

_**_Tu llevaras la carga de la deshonra de tu hermana, esta noche partes a Tokio para encontrarte con tu futuro señor. Vete.**_

_Hanabi como en modo automático se levantó sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y se fue a otra pasando por un largo pasillo, al igual que la otra tenía un estilo antiguo pero a diferencia de la otra esta era su habitación, si bien no era como la de cualquier otra adolescente tenía sus cosas y una cama._

_Se sentó en su cama. Seguía sin emitir sonido alguno, saco lo que parecía ser una fotografía debajo de su almohada donde salían dos niñas_

_Se podía notar por poco la diferencia de edad y solamente por el cabello podía distinguir a su hermana mayor. Tenía casi 7 años de no verla. Esa foto era la más reciente que tenía con ella._

_Esa noche, en el camino a la estación, en ese viaje en tren, pensó en un plan; encontraría la manera de perder a los guardaespaldas de su padre y se iría en busca de su hermana para vivir con ella._

_Nunca le paso por la mente lo que llegaría a pasar._

_Cuando el tren llego y bajaron de este, cuatro guardaespaldas la rodeaban no podía observar muy bien lo que pasaba, se sentía incomoda, poniendo de lado que se encontraba con un kimono ostentoso, algo le decía que estaba ocurriendo algo malo._

_Intento observar a través, había algunos hombres uniformados de pies a cabeza junto a varias personas, notaba sus miradas angustiadas_

_**_Ya llegamos. No. Entendido. Ahora averiguo.**- miro de reojo al guardaespaldas que hablaba por medio de un micrófono que tenía en la oreja._

_Con una mirada a los demás hombres este se alejó de la formación en busca de algún tipo de información. Se sentía impaciente y acalorada, el ruido de las puertas abriéndose la sobresalto, dirigió su vista a estas y noto que entraban personas corriendo las cuales bajaban del tren._

__ **¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** pregunto dudosa, no esperaba que le contestaran fue mas bien como un reflejo._

__**Yin fue a averiguar señorita no se preocupe.**- pero eso simplemente la hizo alarmarse más._

_Una persona de las uniformadas empezó a dar un aviso al cual no le presto la más mínima atención._

_Entonces la miro. Ensangrentada, entrando por donde minutos antes habían entrado personas corriendo, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que había recibido tres disparos y aun así no parecía que le afectaran._

_El caos empezó reinar en la enorme sala de la estación, los tres guardaespaldas se juntaron más protegiéndola, los tres al mismo tiempo hablaban a través de los micrófonos y apuntaban con sus armas a cualquiera que se les acercara._

__**Tenemos que salir de aquí**.- uno de sus guardias la tomo del brazo y junto con los demás empezaron a correr, pero se tropezó golpeándose el labio a causa de los zapatos tradicionales que llevaba; le impedían correr, despeinada por la caída se quitó los zapatos y descalza empezó a correr de nuevo._

_Corrían por uno de los pasillos junto con más personas desesperadas cuando una de esas cosas ataco a uno de sus guardaespaldas, se quedó pasmada al ver como forcejeaba con aquella cosa y como uno de los otros lo intentaba ayudar pero aun así no podía quitarlo de encima, paso todo muy rápido esa cosa mordió y despedazo la cara de su guardia._

__ **¡Maldición!**- Hanabi tapo su boca paro no emitir ningún quejido de sorpresa al ver lo irreconocible que le había quedado el rostro. Las personas pasaban a lado y no se detenían a observar, simplemente corrían, algunos la golpeaban pero no se detenían._

_Con los dos guardaespaldas que le quedaban siguieron corriendo hasta que entraron a una de las salas, sellaron la puerta para que nadie pudiera pasar, la sala era espaciosa._

_Su cuerpo la obligo a alejarse de sus dos guardaespaldas, estaba como en estado de shock, despeinada, descalza, sucia con sangre, los oía discutir sobre algo, pero al igual que hace rato tampoco prestaba atención, su plan se había ido al caño no podría ir a vivir con su hermana, moriría y nadie la podría reconocer después, fue entonces cuando se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas._

_Los gritos que daban aquellos dos hombres tampoco la ayudaban, en lo que llevaban trabajando para su padre los había visto gritar así, con ese coraje con ese miedo._

__ **¿¡Tenko estas escuchando!?**_

_Fue esa pregunta que la hizo prestar atención a la pelea que se estaba teniendo entre esos dos._

_Pero Tenko no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, Hanabi lo noto, además de que estaba sangrando._

__**Está herido.-** volteo a verla extrañado, regreso su vista a Tenko y pudo darse cuenta que su compañero tenía una extraña herida en el brazo, escucho un gruñido provenir de este. La morena extrañada también se acercó a los dos hombres pero una mano extendida le impidió acercarse más. Fue entonces cuando miro que este le apuntaba con su arma al hombre.- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que está herido?**_

_**_Apártese, ese hombre ya no es Tenko.**- Los ojos color perla se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese hombre?_

__ **¿Qué… ¡Cuidado!**- el grito de Hanabi fue la bandera que le permitió disparar a su guardaespaldas, pero fallo y está por el ruido del disparo tan cerca se calló de sentón cerrando los ojos por inercia._

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Siento la demora.**

**La escuela ya saben:(**

**Este capitulo y el que siguen se centraran en como Hanabi llego a donde esta con Sakura y algo de su vida, trato de poner el personaje de Hanabi lo mas humana posible, como reaccionaria cualquier persona en un estado como ese, claro que las reacciones tambien dependen por como ha vivido su vida. Nos Vemos.**

**Maya. U.H**

**Besos**


	6. Sorpresa pt2

**Parte 2.**

o

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

o

Los abrió de nuevo nada más para observar como con un palo le reventaba la cabeza a golpes al guardia que los había atacado. Golpe tras golpe, la sangre de aquella "persona" se derramaba casi llegándole a los pies. Estaba asustada, de las cuatro personas que la protegían solamente quedaba una y esta parecía haberse quedado loca, pues no dejaba de arrematar contra la ya inexistente cabeza.

_**D-detente... !Basta!**- lo último salió casi como una súplica y con su voz algo quebrada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rápidamente.- **¡Yoru-san!**

El hombre se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente, observo sus manos y ropa salpicadas por la sangre para después observar a la indefensa ojiperla tirada en el suelo llorando, llamándolo a que se detuviera, soltó el palo y fue en su búsqueda.

_ **¿Está bien señorita?** – Yoru observo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, intento limpiarlas con su mano pero cuando la acerco a su rostro Hanabi retrocedió, eso lo desconcertó pero entonces se dio cuenta que su mano se encontraba llena de restos y de sangre del que fue se compañero de trabajo.

Dio un suspiro profundo y se recargo en la pared a lado de donde seguía la morena en el suelo con la misma posición de antes.

_**Tiene que salir de aquí.**

Hanabi volteo a verlo con los ojos hinchados, sorprendida, Yoru no pasaba de los 30 años, pensaba que a lo mejor tuviera esposa e hijos, rubio de ojos verdes con ese cuerpo sería imposible que al menos no tuviera novia, pero este hombre no tenía nada de eso, se dedicaba cien por ciento a su trabajo : protegerla. Y como parecía ser costumbre la volvía a sorprender

¿Por qué tenía que salir ella… _y no los dos?_

Entonces una idea paso por su mente y su llanto volvió de nuevo, se repetía mentalmente que quizás no escogió bien las palabras y que se refería a que los dos tenían que salir de allí.

_**No, no, no…**- se acercó a él gateando, arrastrando aquel hermoso kimono por el suelo sucio y ensangrentado dejándolo en un recuerdo.

Empezó a tocarlo, buscando la prueba de que se equivocaba en pensar aquello, que solamente se había equivocado en sus palabras, para su desgracia tenía razón.

_Estaba herido. _

Dejo de buscar y recargo su cabeza en el fornido pecho de Yoru.

_**Por favor no…-**la abrazo, sujetando tiernamente su cuerpo.

_**Tranquila saldrás de esta. Ten.** –Yoru le dio el arma y un papel con un numero en él y lo que a simple vista parecía una dirección, Hanabi levanto el rostro y tomo temblorosa aquel pesada arma y el papel que en ese momento no supo porque le parecía tan liviano.- **Es el número de Hinata-sama.**

Volvía a sorprenderla de nuevo, ese hombre tenía un don en impresionarla.

_ **¿Cómo…**- su llanto no la dejaba articular alguna palabra.

**_Hinata-sama siempre estuvo cuidando de usted, se suponía que en vez de llevarla con su señor, yo la llevaría con su hermana para pudiera vivir con ella.**

**_ Pero mi padre…**

**_Su padre no sabía nada de esto, solo yo sabía dónde encontraría a su hermana, la dirección es donde nos encontraríamos en 5 días. No soy un simple guardaespaldas, soy un amigo de su hermana entre en este trabajo por petición de ella, solamente esperábamos el momento adecuado para que ustedes dos se reencontraran.**

Hanabi seguía llorando pero esta vez de felicidad, ignoraba lo que pasaba en esos momentos a su alrededor, ignoraba lo que paso hace rato, lo único que le cabía en la mente era que su hermana siempre cuido de ella, que la vería dentro de 5 días, que cumpliría su sueño como ella lo hizo.

**_Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí, los dos, tenemos que encontrarnos con mi hermana.**

**_ Eso es imposible. Toma el arma.-** recargo el arma bajo la mirada ojiperla, dejo las balas que le quedaban extras y le tendió el arma, la moreno puso sus manos sobre las del rubio.

**_Escucha podemos curarte estarás bien, tienes que llevarme con ella.**

**_ ¡Que tomes la maldita arma!**- le arrebato el arma de las manos y la tomo lo más firme que podía en ese momento, sudaba frio, se sentía acalorado.- **Así se sostiene, tienes que quitar el seguro para poder disparar, después firmemente y sin dudarlo disparas. Ahora tú hazlo.**

**_ ¡No! -** pero Yoru le puso el arma en sus manos callándola.-**Tienes que escucharme, tenemos…**

**_Quiero que hagas lo que te dije.-**

Hanabi lo miraba desesperada, quería que la escuchara, que le prestara atención. Entonces hizo exactamente lo que le pidio, al pie de la letra.

_**Bien ahora quiero que me escuches, cuando tomes el arma recuerda esto, no dudes, no pienses que matas a un ser vivo, si no a alguien que te está haciendo daño.**- Hanabi escuchó atentamente esas palabras las cuales no sabía seria unas de las ultimas.- **Corre.**

**_De que estas hablando, correremos los dos…**

**_Tienes todo lo que necesitas, encuentra a tu hermana.**

Y sin avisar, haciéndole gala a su don de sorprenderla siempre, tomo el arma de sus blancas manos y se dio un tiro en la cabeza volándose los sesos justo enfrente de la ojiperla.

De nuevo la sorprendía.

De nuevo se quedaba quieta observándolo como lentamente se desangraba, esta vez lloraba sin darse cuenta, su sorpresa no dejaba para ninguna otra emoción.

Se había suicidado **_justo enfrente de ella. _**

_Se había suicidado dejándola sola._

_**No… por favor Yoru… por favor no.**- lentamente recargo su frente en el suelo manchándola de sangre.

Un grito de terror salió de su garganta, de sufrimiento, estaba sola en esa maldita estación con ese maldito kimono.

**_¿Ahora qué?_**

No se atrevía a tomar aquella arma, algo le decía que si antes se le hacía pesada, ahora ni siquiera podría sujetarla, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero entonces recordó que le había dado algo liviano, algo que le daría la libertad que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos y con una determinación se puso de pie saliendo de aquella habitación dejando atrás los dos cuerpos irreconocibles.

Corrió lo más que pudo, tratando de esquivar todo lo que le pasaba por el camino, ya casi no había personas gritando y eso la asusto más que escuchar los gritos, al menos eso le daba la esperanza de que todavía había personas, pero él no escucharlos…

El kimono se le resbalaba por el cuerpo, se había desatado, tendría que ponerse algo más adecuado para correr y salir de ahí.

Encontró una puerta, pero cuando intento entrar esta estaba cerrada con seguro, entonces miro una ventana, como pudo se metió por ella entrando en una clase de oficina.

Se acercó algo cautelosa al escritorio encontrándose con el cuerpo de una joven que parecía tener su edad recostada sobre el suelo, se agacho a tocarla pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba muerta. Retiro su mano automáticamente como si quemara.

La apretó contra su pecho, entonces noto la ropa que tenía, una blusa y un pantalón, simple. Nada ostentoso. Y la idea que le cruzo por la mente la hizo dudar de su estado mental, pero ya estaba muerta y ella todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Lo más rápido que pudo se quitó el kimono y en ropa interior empezó cuidadosamente a quitarle la ropa al cadáver, primero el pantalón y después los zapatos, estaba por quitarle la blusa cuando escucho un sonido que hasta hace poco no hubiera reconocido, alguien le apuntaba la cabeza con un arma.

_ **¡¿Qué cojones le haces a mi hermana hija de puta?!**- Hanabi semidesnuda levanto la miraba lentamente encontrándose con hombre.

_**Yo lo s-siento, pero n-necesito ropa.**

**_ ¿! Y quien te da el derecho de tomar la suya?!-** el hombre se acercó a tomarle bruscamente el rostro apuntándole con el arma, la morena por reflejo puso ambas manos en las del hombre para intentar aflojar su agarre.

_**P-perdón… es que ella ya está… yo… en verdad lo s-siento…**

**_ ¡Cállate Zorra!**- el hombre estaba preparado para dispararle pero Hanabi no podía separar sus ojos de aquel hombre, igual de solo que ella.

Entonces este cayó al suelo con un cuchillo encajado en el cráneo, asustada se alejó de él, un ruido la alerto levantando la mirada encontrándose con dos hombres armados y uniformados.

_ **¿Estás bien pequeña?**- los observo atentamente uno de ellos tenía el cabello gris pero no parecía que fuera un anciano y el otro era moreno.- E**ncárgate de sacar el cuerpo de la habitación, no quiero que atraiga a esas cosas-** el hombre poso su mirada en Hanabi, observando su cuerpo semidesnudo, la miraba de una manera que incomodaba a la ojiperla, como si fuera un pedazo de carne.- **A****demás que parece incomodar a la señorita.**

No decía palabra alguna, solo cubría sus pechos, siguiéndolos con la mirada dieron con el cuerpo de la chica.

_**Hey creo que aquí hay otro, parece que estaban en medio de algo caliente, está igual que la chica , en bragas.**- el hombre moreno tomo el cuerpo sin cuidado y le quito la camiseta tirándola al suelo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo- **Creo que deberías ponértela, _por tu bien._**

Hanabi observo a los ojos al peligris que la seguía mirando atento y sin dudarlo se agacho a tomar la camiseta para ponérsela. Alcanzo a colocársela pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el trasero, rápidamente se giró para encarar al hombre.

_**Oh vamos pequeña, no esperaras que después de aparecer así enseñando tus pechos yo me quede sin hacer nada.**- El peligris la tomo bruscamente del brazo y ella lo miro asustada.

**_Hey no te olvides de mí.**

**_Iré yo primero. Atrás.**- La morena intento por todos los medios librarse de eso pero él era más fuerte que ella, el otro uniformado se alejó sentándose observando el espectáculo, el pecho de Hanabi subía y bajaba rápidamente por la desesperación.- **A ver que tenemos aquí.**

**_ ¡No! P-por favor yo no…**- lagrimas gruesas rodaban por las mejillas blancas de la pelicafe.

**_Oh no te preocupes, no me molesta si no eres muy experta en esto**.- La levanto bruscamente del suelo y la recargo en el escritorio con la cabeza contra este dejándole el trasero al descubierto.-** Esto se ve bien.**

Hanabi intento enderezarse pero aquel hombre con una sola mano presiono su cabeza contra el duro mueble lastimándola, no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte, el moreno puso un trapo en su boca y amarro sus manos en su espalda. El hombre saco su miembro erecto a causa de los quejidos de dolor de la ojiperla y de una estocada la penetro atravesando su virginidad.

_ **¡Ahh!-** un quejido de dolor profundo salio de la garganta de la morena, la habían penetrado, por primera vez, aquel hombre estaba tomando lo mas preciado que tenia, le dolia, le ardia, quería quitárselo de encima, intentaba moverse pero el peligris la penetraba mas fuerte cada vez, metiendo su miembro en ella con demasiada fuerza.

_ ¡**Vamos sujétala bien! Y será mejor que te apures que es mi turno. No te llevaras la diversión solo tú.**

**_Está bien vas pero solo tienes 5 minutos aún no he terminado con ella.**- le dio una última estocada y salió de ella con el pene aun erecto, se sentó donde antes estaba el hombre y empezó a masturbarse.

_**Agg esta tan caliente**.- la penetraba más rápido y más fuerte que el otro.- **¡Mueve el culo zorra!**- la tomo de las caderas para darse un doble impulso, lastimando sus paredes vaginales, sentía que un líquido le recorría la pierna.- **eso es… así se hace ¿ves cómo eres experta en esto? ¡Sigue moviéndote!**

La ojiperla no dejaba de llorar, se sentía sucia, manchada, ya no tenía caso vivir, ya no tenía caso encontrar a su hermana, ni siquiera pudo mantener con vida a Yoru, había dejado de poner resistencia, se dejaba penetrar cada vez más fuerte por aquel hombre que gemía excitado, que la tocaba bruscamente buscando placer con su parte intima. Cerró los ojos esperando que pasara rápido, que dios se compadeciera de ella y que la matara.

_ **¡Suéltenla ahora!**- ese grito la hizo abrir los ojos. Entonces la vio. Mujer. Ensangrentada, sucia, con unos shorts, blusa de tirantes, vendas, no sabía si sorprenderse por su extraño cabello color rosa o por el hecho de que estaba arriesgándose en ayudarla sujetando un arma temblorosa.

_**Vaya parece que no somos los únicos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?**- usaba el mismo tono de voz que uso con ella la primera vez que la vio, sinto como sacaba el pene de ella.

_**Aléjate de ella.**-la chica apuntaba hacia el que segundos atrás la violaba, pero ella tanto como todos sabían que ella no se atrevería a disparar.

_**Tranquila ¿sabes cómo usar una de esas? Yo creo que no, si no te darías cuenta que no está cargada.**

Cuando miro como de un movimiento ese hombre la sujeto supo que ella compartiría el mismo destino que ella, que lo único que había logrado era atrasar un poco su sufrimiento y ella lo único que quería era que se terminara rápido. El que se masturbaba la quito del escritorio y la dejo en una esquina, como permitiéndole observar por lo que pasaría ahora aquella mujer que se había armado de valor para salvarla.

Estúpida.

Sentía lastima ni siquiera pudo ayudarla.

Le calculaba que tendría unos 20 y algo años…_ como su hermana_.

Algo de preocupación le llego, _como su hermana,_ esa chica _era como su hermana_. Presto atención en toda las cosas desagradables que le decían, como la sometían en el escritorio, entonces noto el arma que había traído la chica, no supo como pero se desamarro y la alcanzo.

* * *

_**Corre.**_

_**No dudes, no pienses que matas a un ser vivo, si no a alguien que te está haciendo daño.**_

* * *

Aquellas palabras le fueron de mucha ayuda, tomo el arma y tal como le había enseñado Yoru con determinación disparo.

_ **¡Imbécil!**

**_ No volveré… a fallar…-** las palabras habían salido solas, habían sonado decididas, había salvado a _su hermana._

_ **¿Estás bien? Tranquila todo estará bien…**- acariciaba su cabeza, ese simple acto la hizo sentir bien. Lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos, oliéndola, _olía a cerezos._- **Necesito revisarte para saber si estás bien.**- se aferró más a ella, no recordaba que su hermana oliera a cerezos.- **Soy doctora no tienes por qué preocuparte, me llamo Sakura.-**

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y la trajeron a la realidad, _ella no era su hermana_.

**_Buscare un botiquín.**- se quedó allí mirando el suelo, ahora la estúpida era ella.- **Vamos a levantarnos ¿sí? En la siguiente habitación hay una camilla ahí podre revisarte mejor.**

Sintió la dura camilla en su espalda y aun con la mirada perdida, sabía que aquella chica sin conocer su nombre estaba buscando cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Una luz la cegó por un momento y se abrazó a ella misma intentando protegerse.

_ **¿Cómo te llamas cariño?-**sintió sus pequeñas manos en su rostro despejándolo de su cabello enredado.- **Esta bien no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora...**

**_Ha... Hanabi**

**_Hanabi tienes un hermoso nombre, mira necesito saber si no te lastimaron mucho y si lo hicieron ayudarte un poco con lo que tengo aquí, sé que es incómodo pero es para que ya no te duela ¿sí?**

**_Ellos… yo nunca... había tenido...**

**_Tranquila todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí y todo estará mejor.**- en verdad le creyó a sus palabras, le había dado una oportunidad de encontrarse con su hermana, la estaba curando, la había salvado y no podía estar más agradecida con ella.- **Hanabi tenemos que salir de aquí, no estamos seguras en este lugar. _¿Venias con alguien? ¿Tienes familia?_**

_**Mi hermana**- era la única persona que era su familia.

_**Está bien buscaremos a tu hermana y saldremos de este lugar.**- aquella declaración sonó decidía, lo noto y lo supo, había vuelto a encontrar a esa persona con el don de Yoru, pero esta vez no permitiría que pasara algo así de nuevo.

No volvería a sentirse _sorprendida._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Maya U.H**


End file.
